Understand Me Not
by Ley93
Summary: A hate crime involving Francesca spurs the thought that maybe there are some things her mom will never understand.


**Title: Understand Me Not**

**Rating: T for language**

**AU Francesca Centric**

**Summary: A hate crime involving Francesca spurs the thought that maybe there are some things her mom will never understand.**

It's the tenth of May and the day before my fourteenth birthday yet I, Francesca Emilia Spencer-Rivera, am in the Principal's office with a red face, split bloody knuckles and the worst burning sensation my eyes have known since I attended my Granpop's funeral with my ever supportive sister, Emma, at my side for restraint should I "lose myself" like I did only minutes ago. I should be enjoying my pre-birthday attention but I can't even make sense of the past 15 minutes; it all feels like a blur. The punches, the words… and the blood. In fact I'm no-

"Miss. Rivera, are you even listening to a word I'm saying? Do you understand that you could be expelled for what you just did?" Principal Garcia questioned with a concerned look breaking Francesca from her thoughts.

"With all due respect M'am you're not going to get a word out of her, not when she's like this." Emma spoke on behalf of her sister. Though she didn't let it show she had her own anger flowing through her over the situation that had just occurred, and she felt the need to protect her little sister now more than ever.

Principal Garcia turned her attention to Emma, "Her brooding is not going to look well at all. There's only so much I can do given the state of things and if she isn't the least bit remorseful I have even less chance to make this easier for her. You do understand this Miss. Rivera, don't you?"She questioned shifting her attention back to its original occupant.

Francesca looked up at the principle with a hard glint in her eyes and leaned forward in her chair getting closer to Ms. Garcia, "That bastard got what he had coming. I'm not the least bit remorseful and if I had the chance I'd get him a few more licks." She spoke in the coldest voice that shocked and sent a chill up the spine of Emma and the principal.

Emma shifted closer and placed a hand on Chessie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her but she could feel the tension bubbling under the surface of her little sister. This was going to end badly. There was no avoiding it.

Principal Garcia sighed and let a rueful chuckle slip past her lips, "Miss. Rivera I understand your motives and I am honestly on your side… but I cannot help you out of this if you won't try to help yourself. I know it would be like chewing glass to apologize to the boy, but it would be for your own good."

"That's not happening!" Francesca spat in disgust before returning to her silence. Emma shook her head in loss. It sucks being the big sister when she couldn't help her sister if she tried.

"In any event Miss. Rivera your parents has been notified and should be arriving at any moment. Until such time I would like to speak openly with you, but only if you will engage me."

Francesca nodded giving Principal Garcia the ok.

"I truly understand what you're feeling right now Rivera, I do, but you can't allow people the power to push you so far that you lose yourself, even if it is only for a moment. You could have really hurt that boy more than you did if you're sister hadn't gotten involved and his friend could have hurt you if Emma hadn't thrown the punch to get him off you. And I know he probably deserved it, but violence will get you nowhere in life Miss. Rivera, you too Miss. Spencer. You understand?" Principal Garcia questioned to a stone face Francesca.

In an instant a small tear fell down her cheek, with a sigh and a swipe of her face she replied "I understand…. But I've never had that happen to me… Nobody's ever gone that low…" she whispered the last end of that statement with a hint of complete and utter sadness but quickly covered it by adding, "And nobody ever will again unless they want to end up like him." With a hardness that wasn't lost on Principal Garcia. "People shouldn't be allowed to say things like that." Francesca added.

In an instant there was a sharp knock on the door, a 'come in' was issued by the principle and Olivia entered the office with a knowing look. Ms. Garcia motioned for her to sit and began to explain the situation leaving out the cause of the entire debacle much to Olivia's dismay.

"Miss. Rivera will have to explain to you what words were exchanged." Principal Garcia explained. "Why won't you just tell me you're the damn principal after all!" Olivia snapped with a sharp glance at a stoned faced Francesca and an expressionless Emma.

Principle Garcia sighed and fought the urge to scream at the women before her, "As I've been trying to tell you Mrs. Spencer-Rivera this is something that only Francesca can tell you about. She's going to have to talk about it if she plans on getting over it and having been in the same situation before I can say that once she tells you, you and her mother will need to sit her down and address this issue head on. But for now Miss. Rivera is suspended for 5 days, and Miss. Spencer for 3 and that will hopefully be the end of this." She responded curtly.

Moments later Principal Garcia dismissed the three from her office and gave a sparing glance at Francesca, who nodded in response to the silent words passing between the two.

Francesca and Emma both made stops at their lockers, Olivia standing on the other side of the hallway as they scrambled to get their things. Silence passed between the three of them until Olivia spoke up, "So Chessie are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to pull the stone face all day?"

Francesca continued to stuff books into her bag, "I don't want to talk about it." She responded with edge shoving the last book with more force than necessary. She slammed the locker shut and stalked off up the hall toward the exit.

Emma quickly followed suit while Olivia trailed behind pinching the bridge of her noise in frustration as she thought about the long car ride home that would house this steady tension.

As they pulled up to the farmhouse after what felt like the longest car ride Francesca quickly jumped out and slammed the car door. That was the final straw for Olivia.

"Francesca Emilia Spencer-Rivera you stop right there!" she commanded with a fierce edge. Francesca immediately stopped and waited for the onslaught that was sure to ensue as her mother approached her.

"You talk. Right now." Olivia commanded.

"I don't want to talk about it. And you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Francesca seethed anger beginning to seep out of her very pores it felt like.

"Try me." Olivia spoke, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Francesca barked out a cold laugh, "That boy, Adrian McCall… He called me a wetback and a spic. And then proceeded to tell me how I was nothing more than a parasite "beaner" who needs to go back to Mexico and stop ruining "his" country with my gangs and drugs..."

Olivia's jaw dropped in shock. Emma strode past her shocked mother and knocked her shoulder against Francesca letting her know their mom needed to digest the raw information she had just heard.

Francesca sighed and gripped her school bag tighter over her shoulder, "Happy now? I told you mom, you can't understand. You'll never understand." she muttered before turning and entering the house. She slammed the kitchen door effectively knocking Olivia out of her stupor.

She could have dealt with anything else. Sex, boys, girls, anything but this. This she wasn't prepared for. Olivia dropped her head and sat on the porch bench trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her daughter had been verbally attacked by some teenage racist punk and she had no idea how to handle it at all. Maybe Francesca had a point, she really couldn't understand the way Chessie needed her too, but she would try her damndest.

Woooo, my first one-shot. I have no beta so all the mistakes are mine.

R&R greatly appreciated.


End file.
